Return Half Way
by Julia wants to build a snowman
Summary: Jeb comes and takes Max away for 6 years. Read to see how that works out. Sort-ish chapters working on longer ones. RNR!
1. 1: Year 1

Chapter 1: Year 1.

Max POV:

It's been 1 year since Jeb took me away. I'm not talking to him or to anyone. I'm failing school (the real kind). I have a few holes that have been fix in my wall from me punching it when I was mad. My whole personality changed. 6 years that was along time to be away from my baby Angel, my chatter box Nudge, my bomb obsessed boys Gazzy and Iggy, away from my boyfriend Fang.

_A year ago:_

_ The flock and I were in the living room watching a movie when there was a knock on the door. Iggy who was already up to get popcorn got the door and let Jeb in. Yeah Jeb. Grrr. Jeb walked in and sat in the recliner, pick up the DVD remote and paused the movie. _

_ "HEY! We were watching that. Turn it back on!" Nudge yelled turning around. _

_ "Chill Nudge. We can turn it back on in minute." I said patting her shoulder before turning to Jeb. " What do you want?" _

_ "Go pack your bags Max. You're coming with me for the next 6 years. And no you don't have choice." Jeb said._

_ "What!" I yelled. "Are you serious! I'm not leaving! You can't just walk in here and tell me to go pack because I'm not going anywhere!" _

_ "Yes you are. I know you don't want to. But I don't care. You are failing at your mission to save the world. You are coming with me to be trained and prepared for your soul mission."_

_ "Soul mission?" I heard Iggy whisper to Fang. Jeb ignored it and continued. _

_ "In 6 years you can return here but until then you can suck it up and come with me. Now go pack. I don't want to force you to come, but I will if I must. It's come train or be killed. Choose." He finally shut up and sat back in the chair. _

_ The whole flock was looking at me. I was giving Jeb my death glare. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to go with Jeb either. This sucked. I knew what I had to do. What the flock would want me to do. I had no choice._

_ "Fine. I'll go But the minute six years is up I'm free. I'm aloud to contact the Flock when I want. If I want to rest I can." I finally said. _

_ "No. Max don't" Angel said tearing up._

_ "Yeah Max. Listen to Angel." Nudge cried. I hugged them both. Gazzy couldn't say anything he just cried. _

_ "None of us want you to go, but you need to do what you need to do. We can't stop you." Iggy said walking over and hugging me._

_ I couldn't even look at Fang. I was leaving him. It was going to hurt him more than the others. I just stood up and walked up to and up the stairs bumping Fang on my way. He followed like I wanted him to. _

_ We walked into my room and he shut the door behind him before walking over to me and hugging me. We stayed like that for a while. I was the one to start speaking. _

"_You know I have to go right?"_

"_Yea. I wish you wouldn't. I mean even if he were to try to kill you." He couldn't finish._

"_I want to keep living. That's why I have to do this. Plus if I am failing at saving the world. If I don't get ready and train. In six years there won't be a world anymore."_

"_Okay. Just don't push yourself. I really wish you would stay." Whoa out of character Fang at 10 O'clock! I'm really hurting him._

"_I'll be back in 6 years. I promise. Now do me a favor and go back to the Fang I know and a love." I finished speaking and kissed him. He kissed me back wrapping his arms around my waist. The kiss was sweet not rough. It was soft and was interrupted by Jeb._

"_MAXIMUM! HURRY UP AND GET PACKED THE PLANE LEAVES IN 2 HOURS WE SHOULD BE THERE BY NOW!"_

_ I pulled away and started packing. Fang helped me. I walked down stairs and hugged everyone. Everyone but Fang. I kissed him again. I said goodbye and walked out to Jeb's car. _

Back to now:

I haven't talked to him in a year. Not even durning training. The only part I liked about coming here is that we're at my mom's. I go to school with Ella. I have a guy who won't leave me alone. He keeps asking me out and just doesn't get the meaning of NO! You know how I said I'm failing school? I wasn't kidding. I have probably one 2 A's out of my 8 classes. The rest are F's. I think I have an A in PE and A in art. I'm always drawing pictures of the Flock and of my mom and sister. When I draw the wings on a flock member I get a 'You have a great imagination Max.' from the teacher. If only she knew.

I also haven't talked to the Flock. I can't bring myself to. It will hurt to much. To know I can't go and see them.


	2. 2: Year 2

Chapter 2: Year 2!

Max POV:

Year number 2. 4 more to go. AH! I can't take this. I have to call them! I have the phone in my hand their number dialed in all I have to do is press 'call'. I press the button and wait for it to ring. Iggy's voice answers.

"Hello?"

"..." I couldn't say anything. I have to. No. I press cancel and hang up on Iggy, instantly felling bad.

"Max. Time for school" My mom says standing in the doorway. "Max? What wrong?"

I started crying and couldn't speak. I held up the phone to try and explain.

"You called the flock? Did you speak to them?" I shook my head.

"Oh Max. That's it I talking to Jeb!"

"No mom please it will only make him mad." I finally said. I hugged her and went to to school before she could say anything else.

~Dr. M's POV:

After Max left I grabbed the phone and check the history. When I found the Flock's number I hit 'call'.

"Hello?" A sweet voice answered.

"Hello. Is this Angel? It's Max's mom."

"Max's mom! Oh hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine Angel. How are you?"

"I'm okay I guess. Haven't been the same since Jeb took Max away. No one has."

"Hm. I wish I could help. I want to talk to Jeb but Max says it will only make him mad. Hey listen is Fang there?"

"Yep, hang on! FANG!"

"What Angel?" I heard Fang from the back round.

"Max's mom is on the phone she wants to talk to you."

I heard the phone pass hands before Fang talked.

"Dr. M?"

"Yes, Fang. How are you?"

" Fine. You?"

"Fine as well. I thought I'd call because I just talked to Max before she went to school. She said she called but hung up without saying anything. I think she doesn't want to talk with you guys now. It not that she doesn't like you anymore. It's just going to hurt her. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks Dr. M. Iggy said someone called but didn't say anything."

"Oh. She didn't say she was answered."

"Weird. Anyway how is she?"

"She holding out. I can tell she miserable though. I tried to get her to let me talk to Jeb but she wouldn't let me. She's failing school. She's barely eating. She completely different. She needs to be with you all again."

"I say you talk to Jeb. She just is stubborn she does want you to talk to him. Just wait a bit."

"Okay Fang. I have to go to work. Tell the other's I say Hi."

"Will do. Bye Dr. M. Great hearing from you." The line died.


	3. 3: I Get Read To Leave

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride JP does!

Chapter 3: I get ready to leave.

Max POV:

Just to recap! The last I saw the Flock was 3 years ago when my "father" Jeb pretty much kidnapped me. Fang didn't show any pain or emotion. Typical. We were meant to be and Jeb was taking that from us.

Anyway Jeb had taken me for more "Saving the World" training. He said it would most likely take until I was 20. But thank god for my mom. Who noticed my difference in personality and talked Jeb into letting me go free like a bird again. No pun intended.

So yesterday I called the Flock to tell them to clean out anything in my room 'cause I was comin' home is a week. I hadn't heard Fang's voice in three years.

"So you're really coming back?" Fang asked over the phone.

"Yup. I'm so happy. I've missed you and the others so much." I said. "If my mom hadn't been around for the past three years I don't think I'd be able to come back. Ever."

"Yea. What did he do to train you?"

"He brought in old artificially made Erasers, Flyboys, etc. Nothing too hard. But it is going to get worse this week. He's packing 3 more years into one."

"That really sucks. While you're doing that we will be cleaning."

"Haha. Have fun with that."

"MAXIMUM RIDE! GET OFF THE PHONE IT'S TIME FOR BED!" Jeb yelled. He was so not happy about the fact that my little training session was practically over and I was going back to the Flock.

"Was that Jeb? I heard him as if he was the one I was talking to." Fang said.

"Yeah. I probably should go before he finds a way to ground me even though I'll be leaving soon."

"He can't do that."

"Oh, trust me, he'll find away."

"Okay. Good Night. Love you"

"Love you too. I'll call if I get the chance." With that I hung up and fell into the best sleep I've had in 3 years.

3 more years of training to do. One week. Yippie!

LET'S DO THIS!

Fang's POV:

(6 days Later)

It was almost midnight when I finally got into bed. In a few hours the house will have the original six living bodies in it again. We cleaned a lot the past 6 days for Max's return. Every room but her's we didn't even go in there.

When she said she was coming back I nearly cried I thought I was going to die. I know right! Me crying. It's been three years since I've seen her beautiful smiling face. Held her in my arms. Seen her punch a person's and fight. Or felt her lips soft under mine. Unfortunately she told me about how Jeb didn't feel she was ready for her soul "mission" in life so she'll be pretty tired.

I fell asleep remembering times when were fourteen.

**RNR! please?**


	4. 4: The Max Plane Has Landed

Chapter 4: The Max Plane Has Landed!

Max POV:

It was about 8 am when I got of the plane in Colorado. I would have flown myself but I had to much stuff. I had to go through security... Again. Why? I don't know. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and headed over to bag claim. When I looked up before running into someone I gasped. Standing front of me was the owner of the dark eyes I loved. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Fang!" I whispered/yelled.

"Max? Max." Fang hugged me back and buried his face in my hair.

~Fang's POV:

The airport is huge. About 15 different planes come here. There are about 100 trip to and from here. It's confusing at first but when you finally get it down it seem so stupidly simple. It's at that point for the flock and I because we use the airport a lot for trips to Max's mom's house. So once a month.

It was about 8 in the morning and Max's plane should be landing soon. I was standing by bag claim and all the stations but two were surrounded by people. A few minutes after 8 a girl pretty much ran into me. She looked a lot like Max. Dirty blond hair. Chocolate brown eyes- then I realized it was Max. Her arms flew around me as she hugged me tightly.

"Fang!" she whispered yelled.

" Max? Max!" I said hugging her back as I buried my face in her hair smelling the sweet scent of roses. A few minutes later while we still hugged I realize we were both crying. Clearly I'm losing it... I never cry. My tears washing the rose scent away and her's sinking into my shirt.

When our moment was over we let each other go and Went to get Max's bags at one of the two free stations. She had 5 bags. Can't blame her though, three years you're gonna have a bunch of stuff. Once we had all her stuff we took them and went to the car. I loaded the bags into the trunk while Max climbed into the passenger seat.

I got in and took a long look at her. She hasn't changed a lot. Her eye's are still the same chocolaty brown. Her hair is still the same color but is long I'm guessing, she has it in low pig tails with a white designer hat on. Everything else is the same.

I started the car and left the airport.

"How ya been?" I spoke after the first five minutes of silence.

"I've been horrible. I failed school. Failed at life. Nearly failed Jeb's "test". I haven't stopped think about you and the flock."

"Wow. Well if it help we tried school again... and Failed out." That got Max to laugh.

"You were right it did help." I took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it in her hand. She didn't doing anything for a minute and I thought I was being rejected. Finally her hand tightened around mine.

Soon we were home.


	5. 5: Max Returns and Fang

Chapter 5: Max Returns and Fang's Plan

Nudge's POV:

An hour before 8 Fang left to try and meet up with Max at the air port. He wouldn't let anyone go with him. He said he

needs to go alone.

Iggy was the most upset because he wanted to hear her voice

but Fang wouldn't let him.

It's been about 3 hours since he left so we were just waiting

at the door.

Minutes past before we heard the car in the drive way.

A few more minutes past then Fang opened the door looking sad.

"I have some depressing news" He said, " Max is…" he stepped aside making us think Max was there but she wasn't.

Max's POV:

When Fang and I left the airport Fang told me why he didn't want the others to come. He said he had a plan to make my return great.

Now I was in my room. I could hear the others by the front door.

" What? Max is?" Gazzy sounded scared.

" Fang? were is Max?" Nudge said worried.

I changed quickly out of my slept in plane clothes and walked out of my room.

Chapter 4: Everyone's Reaction.

Fang's POV:

Max went to her room window while I walked in through the front door. The plan was that she'd wait in her room til she felt it was ready. Then she would change and walk out like she had been there for the past 3 years.

Everyone was asking me questions when I heard Max's door open and silently close. Max must be closing Angel out somehow 'cause Angel hadn't said anything.

'I know she's here Fang. Maybe you should try closing your mind.' Angel's thoughts swam into my mind I shot them down just as Max came around the corner.

I gasped when I saw her. (all part of my plan) when I did that everyone turned when to look at what I was looking at. Soon the air was full of "Maxes!"

"Max! You are here!" Nudge shrieked before running into Max's arms, " OMG Max thought for sure you weren't when Fang stepped away and you weren't there! How did you get in? We were all excited to hear you were coming! For the past hour Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and I have been waiting at the door! I'm so glad you're here. We all wanted to come to the air-" Iggy's had went to Nudge's mouth before she could finish.

"In a nut shell, Nudge is saying It's great to have you back and welcome home" Iggy said.

"Thanks Ig. It's great to be back. Great to see you all again. You've all changed so much" Max replied hugging Nudge and Iggy. Angel and Gazzy went over to her too without really saying anything but 'Max'. Then it was my turn again. I went over to her and hugged her.

"I love you more than you know" I whispered in her ear. She laughed beautifully.

" No more than me." she whispered back. I kissed her, arms still around her til I felt her respond and she kissed me back. I don't know how long it lasted but it wasn't long. Finally we broke apart. Max looked really tired now.

"I think I'm gonna go rest. Jeb hardly let me sleep he didn't think I was ready to stop training. I'll be up again today promise!" she smiled talking to everyone and dropping her arms from around my neck. Before she left I quickly planted a kiss on her forehead.


	6. 6: Fully Awake

Chapter 6: Fully Awake!

Max's POV:

I don't know why but when Fang kissed me I feel a surge for tiredness. I think it was just because I closed my eyes for more than a second. I told the Flock I was going to bed and left. Falling on my bed tired I slipped to sleep.

A few hours later I woke. It was about 2 I slept for 5 hours! OMG! I was brought back to reality when a light knock on my door sounded.

Fang walked in and handed me a sandwich.

"Hey." he said sitting next to me taking half the sandwich.

"Yo." I smiled. " what now?"

" I was thinking maybe a flight out side. Everyone else is asleep now. Taking naps like normal kids should."

"Kay. I'd love to go for a light flight."

Few minutes later we took to the air.


	7. 7: The Flight

Chapter 7: The Flight.

Fang's POV:

Me and Max finished the sandwich I'd made and left the plate on her bed and slipped out the window. Minutes later we were thousands of feet in the air. It's more amazing than you could ever guess. Especially when you're flying with the one person in the world you really love.

Max looked at me and smiled. I lost hight a bit then fixed my self. She flew next to me and reached for my hand. I took it and held on tight knowing she was going to hyperdrive.

When Max flies at this speed you can't see her think about being with her while it happens. Best thing ever.

Max's POV:

I flew at hyper speed when Fang grabed my hand. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. I slowed over Lake Mead. When we were over the lake we faced each other and lowered until we were right over the water's surface. I looked down at the water and saw an image. Me in Fang's arms. The moon right behind us glisting on the water. Fang's arms holding me so close head buried in my hair like earlier. My heart was beating hard and I was getting dizzy.

I untangled my self from him and let myself drop to the water below. The water felt amazing. I went back up and grabbed Fang's ankel and pulled him down with me. I wasn't as dizzy as before anymore. Fang must have seen that because he leaned in and kissed my cheek then my lips. The kiss was amazing exspecialy after three years.

His fingers fought the tangels in my hair has he held me closer. One hand on my waist the other in my hair, both my hands were around his neck this was so heaven. I broke the kiss and looked at Fang. The moon helped the whole seeing him as it shone through the water on us. It seemed to follow us like a spot light too.


	8. 8: Tears For A Friend

Chapter 8: Tears for a Friend. part one

Fang POV:

Me and Max had gotten home and found the flock awake. Iggy had kept them calm while we were gone. Anyway once home we all went to our rooms, max was in mine cause we were doing some research and she didn't have a computer in her room... Well one set up.

Ten minutes past before I got a chat request from Iggy.

IG has joined the chat...

FANG: has joined the chat...

IG: hey FANG!

FANG: hi. What?

IG: I set up Max's comp. She has a chat up if she wants it. I'll get the others. Then you two can explain were the heck you were.

FANG: fine whatever.

MaxRide has joined the chat...

MaxRide: haha this is cool!

Channel89 has entered the chat...

Channel89: heehee hi pplz!

IG: Hey Nudge!

MaxRide: how is IG chatting?

IG: I have the comp talking to me. As for typing I've got skills.

StinkCloud has joined the chat...

StinkCloud: :P hey IG when are we gonna work on that Bomb?

MaxRide: bomb?

StinkCloud: !

MaxRide: Mhmm

Thinkifyadare has joined the chat...

Thinkifyadare: hey guys! It Angel Max don't worry.

MaxRide: hey lamby.

Channel89: okay tell us where were you MaxRide and FANG?

FANG: flying. Get over it.

MaxRide: hey guys wanna go visit Ari?

Channel89: YES! I miss him. I mean he practically saved you MaxRide. He wanted to protect you.

Thinkifyadare: I'm with Channel89!

IG: why not!

StinkCloud: what ever

FANG: if it'll make you happy Max.

IG: *Gag*

MaxRide: Shut it

_MaxRide has left the room_

FANG: Meet in the livingroom

_FANG has left the room_

IG: A man of many words.

_IG has left the room _

StinkCloud: FEILD TRIP!

_StinkCloud has left the room_

Thinkifyadare: Well said,

_Thinkifyadare has left the room_

Channel89: Wow. COOL!

_Channel89 has left the room_

We soon gathered in the livingroom, we waited as Iggy made snacks and then took off. I looked over and Max seemed so deep in thought. Like she always is when we made this trip. Now we just have to wait for the fall...


	9. 9: Tears For A Friend part 2

Chaprter 9: Tears for a Friend part 2

Fang POV:

Like I thought Max's wings folded in and she dropped, eyes closed. Max only has this happen when we go on a trip that is some how connected to our past. I dropped with her and grabbed her before landing with the flock behind me. We got Max on her feet and started to walk toward the grave of her brother.

Max held my hand as we walked. I could tell that she was upset, and was getting worse as we walked. At one point Max stopped and grabbed some wilded flowers, before continuing to walk. When were arrived Max walked right up to the head stone and knelt down. I held the flock back as she placed the flowers in front and sat there.

When Max started crying I went over to her and sat next to her before pulling her too me embracing her. The rest of the flock joined me in comforting her. Angel and Nudge were slightly crying too.

Max finally calmed down and sat quietly on in my arms.

"Are you okay Max?" Nudge asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Max said.

"Max do you want anyone or do you want to say anything." I asked.

"No... We did that before." She said getting out of my arms and standing up.

"Okay."

"Let's go." Everyone looked at Max like she was nuts but then it hit us... it's been a few hours. Max took off first, followed by Iggy, then Gazzy, then Nudge and Angel. I went up last but flew up toward Max.

"You sure you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Max said smiling over at me. I smiled at her. We landed at home and Max went straight to her room. Iggy went to start went to make food. Angel and Nudge went to Nudge's room and Gazzy went to watch TV.

I walked to Max's room and walked in. She was curled into a ball on her bed, body shaking. I walked over to her and pulled her to me. Max sobbed into my chest and clutched my shirt as she bawled. I felt bad...

"Thanks." She whispered as she calmed down."

"For?" I asked

"Just comforting me. Understanding."

"It's hard to lose someone for anything and any amount of time."

"Yeah." She tilted her head and kissed me. My arms were already around her so I just fell back, kissing her back. Her arms went around my neck. We kissed for a while before a cough at the door made our heads snap up.

"Food." Iggy said.

"Kay." I replied and waited for Max to move off me, which she never did. "Uh...Max are we gonna go eat?"

"Oh right." Max said sitting up and standing. She waited for me and took my hand. We walked down the hall together before taking our seats.

The flock broke into chatter of their own while Max and I sat silently. When Max finished eating she left the table and went to her room. I followed when I finished.

As we sat in her room she was in my room refusing to fall asleep. I offered to sing to her.

"Like to see you try." She replied.

"Kay. 'Rock a my baby in the tree top, when the wing blows the cradle will rock-"

"No." She laughed.

"Okay different song..." I sung to her and eventually she fell asleep. I pilled the blanket over her and myself before falling asleep with her.

**So sorry it's been awhile! RNR! Sorry it's short! **


	10. Learning Never Works

Chapter 10

Learning never works

I had woken up late today but wanted to check on the School. See if anything came up that I should look out for.

Here's what I found:

_**The School: Death Valley California **_

_There are four maybe more hybrids we have created. The Hybrids are made based of the elements of Earth. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Metal, Magma, etc. _

_Fire: exterminated_

_Water: exterminated_

_Earth:Exterminated_

_Air: Nothing to report_

_Metal: Exterminated_

_Magma: Exterminated. _

_More to come. _

_As we look for the Avian Hybrids we are creating the ultimate creation to take down the leader... Maximum Ride..._

_The ultimate can do anything any other experiment can. It has the powers of every hybrid created, including the flock's gifts. As the creation's powers unfolds we wait. It should be fully developed and ready by the time it's 10._

_It will not fail to destroy Ride. _

I turned the computer off at that point mainly because Fang was waking up behind me.

"Morning sunshine." I said as he sat up and looked around.

"Hey." He replied. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing just waiting for you to wake up. Played on the computer. The kids went out with Iggy."

"Oh." Fang got out of the bed and left the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To change and get some food."

"Okay. Can you make me something?"

"Like I'd let you in the kitchen."

"Hurtful!" I said.

"Fine come on..."

"What?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to cook."

"Um... I don't thi-" Fang grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall.

"Grab the eggs and milk" I did as I was told and placed them on the kitchen counter. Fang came up behind me with a bowl. He set that down before showing me how to crack the eggs. He let me try and egg went over my hand. Fang laughed at me. As he laughed I wiped my egg covered hand down his face, before trying once more.

When that was done Fang poured the milk in and told me to stir. Fang took the bowl when it was stirred and poured it on to the pan. He pulled me over and stood behind me as he directed me how to move the egg. His hand gently rested on mine for guidance.

"DUCK AND COVER!" I heard someone yell.

"Gazzy!" I yelled back.

"Ignore him and pay attention." Fang whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"What is she doing?" Gazzy asked.

"She's cooking now please leave."

"You're gonna eat it?"

"Yes."

"Gross."

"Gazzy... leave." I said.

Gazzy did as he was told and left the room, soon after the eggs were done. Fang took them off the stove as I got plates. He carefully divided the eggs in half. I took the first bite followed by Fang.

"Not bad..." He said, smile creeping on his face.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks to you."

"Barely."

We ate in silence after.

Tonight I'm going to tell Fang about the school site.

**Chapter 10 :D RNR! **


	11. Hammocks

_Hammocks_

_Max_

So I told Fang about the site, what I didn't tell him was my thoughts on who it was or my plan to avoid it.

"Do you think it's someone we know?" Fang asked?

"I don't- Yeah." I asked looking down at my hands. My back was to Fang as we sat outside on the hammock.

"Any ideas who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"You'll get mad."

"No, I won't."

"Yes. You will."

"Max, just tell me."

"Fine. I think it's Angel. She's turning ten soon. They know I won't hurt another Flock member. Also her powers are starting to become ours."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I'm actually kinda scared." Fang hugged me to him.

"Don't worry. We're here for you." I nodded and tears fell down my face.

"T-thanks."

"Don't cry though." That made me cry harder. Fang rocked back and forth, being really un Fang like.

"I'm t-trying not too." We sat there for a while just rocking back and forth. I spoke again when finally calmed down. "Fang, I think I should leave."

"What? No! We just got you back here after Jeb took you away."

"Fang, you want me to live right?"

"Yeah, but we'll work through this... together."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not letting you go. This isn't something you can run from."

"I guess you're right."

"I always am." I turned smile and hug him.

"I love you, Fang." Fang hugged me back.

"Want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Love to."

"We'll go at seven okay?"

"Okay." I kissed him quickly but he wouldn't have it and kept the kiss going for a minute before letting me go. I got up off the hammock and going inside. Fang continued to sit there. "See you in a little while."

"Yeah."

_ANGEL:_

WHAT IS GOING ON IN MAX'S HEAD! I'm not going to kill her! How could she think that? What's the website she's thinking about too? Maybe if Max isn't leaving... I should. Clearly Max doesn't trust me, right now.


End file.
